No Longer Tomoyo the Good
by wdstcksfallnangl88
Summary: When Tomoyo shows a distraught Eriol her bad side. this is a edited version of my first fanfic for CCS.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THOUGH I WISH I HAD THEIR STUFFED COUNTERPARTS. **

**THIS IS A EDITED VERSION OF THE FIRST ONE I HAD POSTED. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

We start our story five years after a special quest was finished. Sakura had claimed all of the Clow cards and was now happily married to Li and Eriol had gone to England with Kaho.

'They are all happy, and that's good so why am I not happy' this thought came from a young woman sitting on a bench in Penguin Park. A breeze blew her long black hair causing her to pull her coat closer to her body.

Don't be mistaken, she was happy. Her life had been blessed; her mother had owned a very successful toy business so her life had been easy. Everyone loved her positive yet quiet personality, she was someone who had wisdom beyond her years and was always there with a smile for anyone, even those who were cruel. However, she had never had someone there for her, her mother had been away on business all the time, Sakura had been busy capturing the cards and dealing with her own emotions, and everyone else had just been caught up in the normal problems of life. They forgot to notice that the girl who helped them needed help herself.

That is until Eriol Hiragizawa walked into her life. He had become that friend who knew that she needed to talk about herself once in a while and she slowly fell him. Unfortunately, he fell for Kaho, who was a teacher to them. They had met on a train and had been falling for each other ever since.

Tomoyo laughed an ironic laugh, "funny how things that help you often turn out to be things that hurt you." She sighed, remembering how her heart broke after Eriol told them that he was leaving to go back to England, Kaho by his side.

They kept in touch for a year until that letter came that shattered what was left of her heart. It wasn't a letter but a wedding invitation to his and Kaho's wedding. She stopped writing to him after that and then got caught up in Sakura's wedding, but she hadn't forgotten him. She got up from her bench and began to walk to her apartment. She had become a designer icon and had fashion stores all over Asia, Europe and America but she still wasn't happy. She wanted a family and that wasn't happening anytime soon. It had started to rain. She silently thanked her local weather man for warning her to bring a raincoat.

She walked up to her door and stopped as she noticed a man slumped over at the steps of her apartment building, she pulled out the mace that she carried with her and inched forward. As she got closer something black suddenly flew at her. She ducked just in time and heard, rather than saw, it hit the cherry tree behind her. She spun around and ran to it, and gasped at what she found. There lying on the ground, with a large bump on his head, was none other than Spinal Sun, the sun guardian for Eriol Hiragizawa.

"Oh Suppy-chan! What are you doing -" she stopped after picking up the guardian, if Suppy-chan was here than that meant, she ran to the man that was slumped over.

"Oh dear" she muttered, it was Eriol and he was in bad shape, she rang one of the apartment buzzers to get some help from her friend, Meiling.

"Hey, what's up" she answered through the speaker, "Meiling, it's Tomoyo, I need your help."

Meiling was down in a minute and they soon had both Eriol and Suppy-chan in Tomoyo's apartment.

"Man, what happened to him, he looks horrible? Smells even worse." said Meiling, Tomoyo felt Eriol's head. "He has a bad fever, quite a few bruises and cuts, and that smell is alcohol."

After assuring Meiling that she could take care of everything, she ushered her out of the door and ran to take care of Eriol. "What did happen to you?" she asked as she took of the sweat and blood stained clothes, not the boxers, off of him and got him into a luke warm bath. She didn't have to wait long for the answer. She had just put Eriol in bed when Suppy-chan woke up. After making sure that Eriol had a trashcan next to him and was sleeping, she picked Suppy-chan up and carried him into her kitchen.

"Tomoyo-sama, I am sorry for this intrusion but you were the only one who could help him. Thank you" he said as she put a bowl of warm milk with bread in front of him.

"What happened to him, Spinal? I've never seen him in this state before and where is Kaho and Ruby Moon."

Suppy-chan wolfed done his food before answering as best he could. "Ruby Moon is in Hong Kong with Sakura-chan and Li-san. Kaho is the reason for all of this drama. She left him, Tomoyo. She left him for, of all people, Sakura-chan's brother"

Tomoyo gasped at this and for the first time Suppy- chan actually saw the angry side of "Tomoyo the Good".

"What?! How could she do that, did she at least tell him face-to-face?"

Suppy-chan shook his head, "no, she left him a note saying that she still loved him but only as a brother. When he found that note, well, you can see what happened next. He went into a deep depression for a few days, neither eating nor sleeping, I was worried about him but then when he finally came out of his room, he went to a place that reeked of what you call alcohol. He got "drunk" and got into a fight with three men twice his size. After they had finished him off I decided that I had to do something, so I transformed and used a transportation spell to get us here. It took a lot of energy from me which is why I am still…so…tired…"

With that said he walked across the table, stretched (looking very catlike) and settled in her lap where he fell asleep again with a small "thank you, Tomoyo-sama" She put him in one of the cushioned hat boxes she had and went back to Eriol's bedside.

She changed his bandages, put a cool clothe over his forehead and sat down in a chair she had pulled up. She sighed, she wasn't worried about the outward injuries, they would soon heal, but the emotional ones were the worst. She brushed his bangs to the side of his sleeping face, "I don't know how but I am going to help you anyway that I can." she soon fell asleep next to the bed and dreamed of nothing.

E x T

When Eriol woke up he found himself in a lot of pain and sick. He was about to run to his bathroom when he found a trash can next to the bed. After using it to it's full effect he fell back on his bed, he began to sink into his on world again as the memories of Kaho swam through his mind, along with those memories came the feelings of bitterness and loneliness. He swore that he would never fall or trust a woman again. He was still deep in thought when suddenly someone opened his door, he cursed and was about to yell when the person stepped into what little light there was left, it was Tomoyo.

"Hello Hirigizawa-san, are you feeling better? I made you some coffee that-" she wouldn't stop talking.

He just wanted to go back to his world and in order to do that she had to get lost, "shower is over there if you need it and I am cooking breakfast, I hope you like pancakes" she picked up the trash can and took it to the bathroom. Eriol snapped when she said pancakes, Kaho had made those for him when he was sick and Tomoyo reminded him of those wonderful memories.

Tomoyo came back in the room and was about to speak but was cut off when she saw the look on Eriol's face, "are you ok?" she asked and that set him off.

"What the $$ do you think you are doing? Can't you see that I just want to be by myself? I don't know why you are in my house or why you are even in my room talking to me but you are driving me crazy with your constant talking. Now leave me alone and go be that sad, quiet, un-annoying girl you always were" he laid back in bed as Tomoyo stared at him with in surprise.

She stood like this for a little before turning the tables on Eriol, she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep and was not in a happy mood.

She went to him and slapped him hard then pulled him up by his shoulder, "Let's get a few things straight, you S.O.B. I may be a "sad girl" that keeps her feelings locked up but at least I am not wasting away because of failed attempt at love. My heart has been broken just like yours, probably even worse, and that is an ironic story in its self, but at least I haven't stop living nor have I stopped paying attention to my friends. I thought you were supposed to be a great sorcerer but you can't even recognize that if Suppy-chan, using almost all of his energy, hadn't carried you to my house you would probably be sitting outside in the mud with a bad headache and half dead. It must be too hard for that $ brain of yours to think about, but let us continue to dwell on a lost love who didn't love you. Look around you, Kaho wasn't the only one to love you and you weren't the only one to suffer a broken heart because of someone you love leaving you. I loved you with all my heart and yet you broke it and I still love you. However, after today I won't be that quiet girl and you will be out of my house tomorrow."

She turned on her heel and stomped to the window and pulled open the curtains letting the bright morning sun come in. Eriol had been staring in awe of what she said until the light hit him causing the pain in his head throb even more,

"$2, what the $$ did you do that for? OWW!" she turned around and stared him right in the eyes,

"Well, remember this next time you decide to get drunk and then get beaten up. I was going to be concerned but I think you'll get over it, if you want breakfast make it yourself I am going out. Tootles." She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Eriol stared in amazement at the door, he couldn't believe all that she had told him or that Tomoyo had just yelled. He heard a rustle come from a near by box, and saw Spinal watching him.

He sighed and lifted the guardian up, "You heard all that?" Spinal nodded,

"I knew she loved someone but not you, and I have never seen her yell before, forgive me for this, but you hurt her a lot."

Eriol plopped down on the bed, "I know, I think you both saved me from myself, thank you for saving me and bringing me here and I apologize for not being there for you."

Spinal looked at him, "I accept your thanks but you should apologize to her, she must have really loved you. When she found us she immediately took care of us and stayed up with you pretty much the whole time you were out."

Eriol looked at him and asked, "How long was I out, Spinal?"

Spinal thought about it a little before saying, "two days, master. Why?"

Eriol looked down as he thought and then asked,

"And you said she was up "pretty much" the whole time with me? Meaning less then five hours?"

Spinal nodded again and Eriol jumped up and dressed, swearing to never drink again.

"Then she doesn't need to be out by herself, she may fall asleep anytime."

He ran out to the street and began to look for her while thinking about what she told him. She had loved him and he had broke her heart like shattered glass, he thought about this through the whole search. When she had told him that she loved him he had felt a thrill of happiness and excitement though he didn't know why. After a half and hour of searching, he began to panic. He had looked everywhere for her but he couldn't find her. He sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands.

He had really messed up. He didn't know what he would do, he began to have memories again but this time they were all with Tomoyo. Why was he feeling so desperate to find her? He couldn't be falling in love with her could he? Then he thought about how much he had looked forward to her letters, when ever she wrote. He had loved to talk to her and considered her his best friend. She had been there for him, had been the voice in his head that eagerly gave council. It was then that he remembered the roof of their elementary school. He ran to the school but the doors were locked, there was no way she was on the roof.

He slammed his fist against the wall and prayed that something hadn't happened to her, especially if she hadn't got any sleep. He began to walk away but looked over to the sakura tree where their group used to eat lunch. He stopped when he saw her standing there under the shade, just standing there with the light breeze blowing her hair. For the first time he was able to see her clearly and what he saw amazed him. She had always been pretty but now she was gorgeous. He had been thinking so much about Kaho that he had never seen how much his friend had changed. He began to walk up to her when she collapsed. He ran to her and shook her,

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo!? "

E x T

Tomoyo woke up and stretched. It felt good to have a good night's sleep; she opened her eyes and blinked at the sun but smiled. She sat up, throwing Suppy-chan off of her and into the air. He woke up in time to use his small wings and flew back to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-sama! I'm glad you're awake, you've been asleep for almost a day and a half."

Tomoyo looked at him surprised that he was still here, reminding her of how she had lost it the other day. "I need to apologize to you and to Eriol. I shouldn't have lost it that day and I feel terrible about it"

Suppy-chan just flew to her shoulder and nuzzled her face, "We both need to thank you for that, you helped master break from himself and that brought both of us happiness."

She looked at him in surprise but nodded her head, "it was nothing," she looked down at her hands on the bed, showing a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It was more then that and we both know that,"

Tomoyo smiled, picked Suppy-chan off her shoulder, and laid down on the bed. Turning on her side, she sat Suppy-chan on the mattress so that they were facing each other.

He watched her for a moment before saying, "You really love the master, even though he broke your heart. That is saying quite a lot."

She blushed again before simply saying, "It wouldn't be true love if I didn't support him and help him even though he doesn't love me."

They continued to talk about everything going on in their lives; they had failed to notice the figure listening through the crack in the door.

E x T

Eriol listened carefully. Tomoyo continued to surprise him in everything she did. 'How can she still love me after everything I have done.'

He walked to her kitchen to look at the divorce papers that he had received from Kaho, all the while thinking about his own feelings. Surprisingly the papers didn't faze him like he thought they would, and he knew why. He was falling for Tomoyo. It hit him when he had watched her collapse, or maybe he had already loved her. He had never noticed just how important she was to him.

He finished the papers and stared at them before putting them up and taking some soup up to Tomoyo. He entered the room with a greeting and looked at Spinal and silently telling him to leave for a moment. To his relief the guardian understood and excused himself, leaving Tomoyo and himself alone. He looked at her after placing the soup on her side table,

"Tomoyo, I hope you're well rested now."

She looked up at him and offered the best smile she could,

"Yes, thanks to you. Um… Eriol … I'm sor-" she was cut off by Eriol who placed his finger over her mouth.

She stared at him, "if anyone should be apologizing it's me, for everything. And thank you"

Tomoyo looked down; he enjoyed making her blush. "It was nothing but I shouldn't have yelled at you. That wasn't how it should have been handled, I'm sorry."

He cupped her chin, forcing her to look him in the face. "No, if you hadn't have done what you did I would still be moping about and I never would have realized something"

he had gotten closer to her while he was talking, she could feel his warm breathe on her face. "A-And what-perhaps- w-would that be" she asked as her eyes involuntarily closed relishing in such a close touch from the one she loved. She felt his lips brush hers in a gentle kiss, she opened her eyes to meet his smiling ones,

"I think I am falling in love with you. Probably have been for a while."

He brushed away the tears that had started to fall from her face. She pressed her forehead to his chest, the tears still falling, "you don't know how long I have wanted to hear that."

He pulled her in an embrace, "I still need some time but, Tomoyo? Will you wait for me?" she looked up and giggled, "Of course, always and forever"

THE END


End file.
